


Pretend

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: After the war, Hermione asks Harry what they should do now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Pretend”

Summary: After the war Hermione asks Harry what they should do now.

Disclaimer: I’m not J.K. Rowling I did not write Harry Potter.

Harry never had a happy childhood. By the time he was seven. He knew 127 ways to bandage scars. His only companion was a daddy long legs he liked to call Bob. After the 17th beating of the week Bob asks him “What do we do now Harry?” Harry answers the only way he knows how to, “We pretend that we are safe.”

Harry never had a happy adulthood. How could he with war looming? By the end of the war he knows 127 ways to cry without ever shedding a tear. 127 ways. One for each friend he’s lost. After Ron dies Hermione asks him, “What do we do now Harry?” Harry answers the only way he knows how to, “We pretend that we are alive.”


End file.
